One of Those Days
by BeckyJoe3689
Summary: Darien, sad and confused after his break up with Raye, is acting very strange. Serena attempts to cheer him up, but what will happen when he realizes that Rayes last good byes were about Serena?


Title: One of *Those* Days  
  
Author: Becky Downey, Rbjd36@aol.com  
  
Author's Notes: Hey! This is my second fan fic ever...so yea. I hope ya like it. Feel free ta send me praise, flames, or what ever else is on your mind concerning my story. Thanx, hope ya like it!  
  
Oh, and I don't own sailor Moon (wish i did!)   
  
***********************************  
  
Darien sighed as he stepped out of his apartment. He locked the door and walked toward the elevator. His hair was even more rouguish than usual today, for some reason that he couldn't fathom, and his face showed just how exhausted he was. Poor Darien had hardly been sleeping lately. 'Its all Raye's fault!' he thought angrily. 'I slept just fine until she dumped me! I still can't believe that SHE dumped ME!' Darien was in such a mood that he didn't even notice the old woman coming from the elevator and almost squashed the helpless lady. Smashing the first floor button, he frowned. Yup, today was gunna be another one of *those* days. Nothing was gunna go right.  
  
Bouncing happily down the sidewalk, paper in hand, Serena giggled with joy. She glanced over at her paper again. 'I still can't believe I got an A on my math test! An A! That's like a record!' Mom's gunna faint!' She pranced carelessly into the arcade and plopped down on a stool at the counter.   
  
"Andrew, guess what," she squeeled, "I got an A! Me, Serena, Meatball Head! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She laughed delightedly as she handed the paper to Andrew. His jaw dropped slightly.  
  
"Wow, you really DID get an A! That's a first," he said teasingly. "But hey, since its a very special day, your milkshake's on the house." Serena smiled and said thanx. Today was one of *those* days. Everything was gunna turn out great.  
  
Darien laughed, for the first time in a month, when he saw Serena plop onto the stool in the arcade. She was chattering on crazily, rather like a chipmunk, about who knows what. He stepped in the doors to hear the tail end of a conversation. ..."your milkshake's on the house." What was so special about today? Darien walked over to the counter and sat beside Serena. She turned her head and smiled widely at him. Darien was stunned. He had never seen Serena look so beautiful. He attempted to return the smile but it only ended up showing how sad he was. Serena looked at Darien's sad face for a moment before she gestured for Andrew to come over. She whispered to Andrew, "Give my milkshake to Darien today, ok? He looks like he could use some major chocolate happiness." And then she hopped off the stool, said goodbye to Andrew and walked out the doors, skipping happily down the sidewalk. A second later, a huge chocolate shake was set in front of Darien. He looked up, confused, at Andrew.  
  
"She said you could 'use some major chocolate happiness'. She asked me to give you her congratulatory shake. Enjoy!" Andrew laughed, though secretly he was hoping that Serena's little gesture could make Darien happy again, even if it was only alittle bit. Darien picked up the shake and took a sip. It somehow tasted better than usual. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad...  
  
Darien had really enjoyed that milkshake, but he couldn't decide whether it was because Andrew makes great shakes, or because of Serena. He hadn't even known Serena cared that he was happy or sad. But he thought about it for a second. 'Serena cares about everyone, she can't help it.' She just had a big heart. But it still had made his day much better. He was even a little sleepy. He walked slowly through the park on his way home. It was a beautiful time of day; the sun was setting and the sky was like a colorful canvas. He glanced over at the lake, and saw a girl standing on the bridge. She had long, golden hair that outshined the sun itself, and she had the most unusual hairstyle: two meatballs on her head! He squinted in the fading light and saw who she was; it was Serena. He stopped and watched as she turned her head in his direction. She smiled gently at him and walked over.   
  
"Hey there Darien," she said kindly, "feel any better?" Darien looked down at her and half-smiled.   
  
"Kinda, yeah. Thanx for the milkshake earlier, it was great." Serena sighed and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Ok, now, ya have to tell me what's got you so sad that you don't even tease me anymore. It was like what you lived to do. Talk to Andrew at the arcade and tease Meatball Head. What's wrong?" Serena looked up at his face, which was desperately trying to hide how sad he was. But he was failing miserably. When he saw he wasn't gunna win this, he sighed.  
  
"Do you remember the girl I was dating, Raye? Well she dumped me...and I don't understand why! She said that she had this strange feeling that I was meant for someone else...besides her. Why should she get to decide who I'm meant for! I wanted her!" He clenched his teeth together to keep from losing it. He looked down when Serena put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled gently.  
  
"Darien, don't you get it? She knew that there was someone out there that could make you happier and love you better than she could. Don't be sad, its ok. She was probably right. Try to be happy, Darien. You'll see, you'll find that girl that can make all your troubles sem to float away soon. " Serena turned to walk away from Darien. Only, she didn't see the small smile on his face. 'I think I just did...'  
  
Darien opened his eyes sleepily and sat up in bed. He glanced over at his alarm clock and nearly choked. He was actually up early! That hadn't happened since the break up. He shut his alarm off and got up. As he walked over to the kitchen, he couldn't help but smile. 'That was a very strange dream. I was sitting on the bench by the lake and then Serena was there. She told me she loved me, and I said I loved her too! The weirdest part is that I think that I really DO love her. But its Serena, Meatball Head!' He scratched his head and poured a bowl of cereal. Darien put some milk in his bowl and began munching away. Today would be one of *those* days. Everything would turn out strange.   
  
Serena giggled happily as she played her favorite game in the arcade: Sailor V. She had her face all scrunched up in concentration and was too busy to notice darien sneaking up behind her. He tapped her on her shoulder and she screamed and fell into Darien's arms. She looked up at him and saw what had been missing in Darien's eyes since Raye left him: that mischievous but caring gleam that was distinctly Darien Chiba's. He laughed as Serena backed away from him and stuck her tongue out.   
  
"You made me lose! That was NOT funny Darien!" She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "And to think I gave up a free chocolate shake for you." Darien laughed and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Well, how about I buy you a shake then? I mean, I kow how big of a deal it was for you to give me yours yesterday." Serena looked up at his face, which showed no hint of a joke.   
  
"Are you serious? You're not teasing? You'll buy me a chocolate shake?"   
  
"Of course, but there's a catch," he saidwith a strange, almost nervous, smile on his face.   
  
"What's the catch Darien?" Serena replied, curiously.   
  
"I want you to come watch the sun go down with me at the lake. So, how about it, a milkshake for a sunset?" Darien asked. Serena looked momentarily stunned.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess that sounds ok to me. When should I meet you there?"  
  
"Hmmm...5:30 work for you? I'll meet you at the bench by the lake," Darien said. Thn he walked over to Andrew and payed for the milkshake. He said good-bye to Andrew and Serena as he walked out the door. Serena just stood there, confused.  
  
Serena walked quickly down the path to the lake. 'I am SO late!' She broke into a run and then the bench came into view. darien was sitting on the bench, staring at the lake, a bouquet of roses in hand. She walked over to the bench and sat down next to Darien.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. I hope you weren't waitng long," she said, fixing her shirt. Darien looked up at Serena and smiled. He handed her the roses.  
  
"Only my whole life," he said softly. Serena looked at him, confused. Darien laughed and took her hand. "Serena, you remember what Raye told me, about that girl I'm meant for? I know now who she is. Its you. Its always been you, I just never realized before. But I do know, and I want to make you my girl. Will you be my girl Serena?" Serena was amazed. She had never felt so many emotions all at once. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to cry, and she wanted to above all, say yes.  
  
"Oh Darien! Of course!" Serena threw her arms aroun Darien's neck and he smiled. He moved back and looked at Serena.  
  
"I love you Serena," he said, and then he took her face in his hand and kissed her gently. She rested her forehead on his and sighed.  
  
"I love you too Darien." Then she thought, 'Man, today was just one of *those* days.' 


End file.
